Possession
by Nore
Summary: Il est de retour, elle veut le sauver. Après tout, tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance. Même lui... One-shot


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas de ma création… Et puis est-ce que j'ai une tête à m'appeler Rowling ?

Titre : **POSSESSION**

Par : **Nore**

_Parce que tout le monde a droit à une chance, mais que l'amour n'est pas suffisant parfois…_

La fin de la cinquième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard avait été mouvementée. Et j'avais participé pour une fois a ses aventures. J'avais moi aussi ressentit ce rush d'adrénaline, cette peur qui tenaille l'estomac mais qui nous permet d'agir tellement plus vite. L'incident au département des mystères avait été une révélation pour moi. Et quelque chose que j'avais empêché de remonter en moi durant un an s'était libéré. Dès _son_ entrée dans le ministère, j'avais sentit le lien. _Sa_ présence dans le batiment et je n'avais qu'une envie. Aller _le_ retrouver. Mais j'avais combattu cela si longtemps. Alors, j'ai résisté. Quand j'ai revu Harry plus tard, j'ai sentit… à nouveau _sa_ présence. Il avait possédé Harry.

Possédé l'autre que j'aimais. J'ai tout de suite sû que je devais aller parler à Remus. Aller lui expliquer que le lien était actif depuis plus d'un an mais que je ne lui avait rien dit. Lui avouer que je _l'_aimais toujours. Et que désormais _il_ était dans mes pensées et que j'avais soudain besoin de _le_ voir, de _lui_ parler. Mais j'avais peur d'aller parler à mon ancien professeur, certes Remus était devenu un très bon ami, c'était lui qui m'avait permis de reprendre un vie normale après ma première année, après ma rencontre avec _Tom_…

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me décider à faire cela. Si je lui avouai que le lien était actif, ils, c'est-à-dire, l'Ordre voudraient surement que j'utilise ce lien pour faire du tort à Voldemort. Et si Voldemort méritait certainement cela, Tom avait encore le droit à une chance. Et je voulais la lui donner.

Pour cela, il fallait que je puisse le voir. Il fallait que je parle à Tom et pour cela il fallait que je trouve Lord Voldemort. Or, on ne trouve pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres si on ne fait pas partie de ses serviteurs. Deux s'offraient à moi… Aller parler avec le professeur Rogue, vu qu'il était l'un d'eux, mais il était aussi un membre de l'Ordre. Ou aller trouver Lucius Malfoy… Quoi que je fasse, il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour quitter la maison sans que mes parents ne le sachent.

Les vacances étaient déjà bien avancées, alors que faire ? Le plus simple serait biensûr de prendre un peu de poudre de cheminette et partir sans rien dire. Mais je ne voulais pas que l'Ordre remue ciel et terre pour me retrouver. Pourtant, je n'avais pas d'autres options. J'aurais pu, naturellement pretendre aller chez une amie, mais je n'avais pas d'amies…

Prenant tout son courrage, je me décidai donc. Cette nuit alors que tout le monde dormirait, je partirai. Me preparant soigneusement et prenant, ma baguette et une potion régénératrice. Le soir venu, je mis ma plus belle tenue de sorcier. Robes bleue marine avec en-dessous un chemisier blanc dont je laissai le col et les manches dépasser, une cape noire d'été et j'attachai mes cheveux avec un ruban de velour rouge.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je suis déscendue vers minuit en jetant une poignée de poudre sur le feu qui s'éteignait dans l'atre, puis en prononcant d'une voix ferme "_Manoir Malfoy_" je disparu.

Mon arrivée dans le manoir se fît sans problème, mais je réalisai bien vite que j'étais en fait dans une pièce qui semblait sans issue. Une statue de sphinx, m'adressa alors la parole.

"Nom et prénom complet, ainsi que raison de votre visite." Je compris que cette pièce serait mon tombeau si je ne disais pas la stricte verité.

"Genièvre, Mercurine, Aphrodite, Arturine Weasley. Demande audience auprès de Lucius Malfoy." Décidement, je deteste vraiment mes prénoms. Le sphinx, me montra d'un patte une chaise où je pouvais m'asseoir pour attendre. Après ce qui me paru comme des heures, une arche s'ouvrir lentement dans le mur derrière le sphinx et alors que je pénétrai dans un immense bureau, j'avais l'impression de changer de monde.

Lucius Malfoy était debout devant un autre feu. Il me tournait le dos, ce qui était clairement un :_ Je n'ai pas peur de vous._ Mais le fait qu'il soit debout était bon signe. Après quelques instants, il se retourna et me fit face. Je dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas parler avant qu'il ne le fasse, mais le monde des sang-pur est tellement plein de rêgles d'étiquette et faisant pratie de ce monde, je me devais de les respecter.

"Weasley, que me vaut l'honneur ?"

"J'ai bien peur d'avoir un service à vous demander, Malfoy." Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et c'est ce que je fîs. Il alla s'installer en face de moi et ses yeux gris et froids se plongèrent dans les miens.

"Dites toujours, mademoiselle Weasley." Si il faisait un effort de politesse, je devais en faire de même.

"Merci, monsieur Malfoy. Voilà, c'est très simple. J'ai besoin d'une audience auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je sais que vous êtes en contact avec lui. Je sais même que vous faites partie de son cercle le plus proche. Et, j'ai aussi besoin que cette audience maintenant, avant que je ne change d'avis." J'appuyai ma phrase en me levant. Il ne bougea pas, mais un étrange sourir était sur ses lèvres. Oui, cet homme était vraiment démoniaque, je pouvais sentir le mal qui éxudait de lui en ce moment. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, je pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette au dessus de l'atre de son bureau et m'aprettait à la jeter dans le feu quand il se leva.

"Suivez-moi" dit-il simplement. Et c'est ce que je fîs…

Une fois dans un grand hall d'entrée, Malfoy prit une cape et un masque en argent que je reconnu instantanément, il attrappa ensuite une canne dans laquelle il insera sa baguette. Je le suivis toujours lorsqu'il monta dans un carrosse qui nous attendaient devant la porte. Une fois à l'interieur, il me tendit un bandeau en velours noir. Il n'eu pas besoin d'expliquer.

Les yeux bandés et le cœur battant très fort dans ma poitrine me donnèrent une impression d'irréalité. Mais pourtant, je me rendais bien auprès de Lord Voldemort, auprès de Tom… Après ce qui me sembla des heures de voyage, je sentis le carrosse s'arrêter. Ensuite, une main gantée de Malfoy me guida précoscioneusement hors de notre moyen de transport. Et quand plutard, je devais trébucher sur une marche, ce sont les deux bras du même homme qui me serrèrent avec une délicatesse dont je ne le croyait pas capable. Une fois à l'interieur du batiment, mon bandeau me fût retiré et je pu découvrir ce qui avait l'air d'un dongon médiéval. Une immense cheminée pouvant contenir un homme debout était devant moi, dedant ce qui semblait être un arbre entier brulait. Dans un coin de la pièce je pu apercevoir Nagini, le serpent dont Harry m'avait un jour parlé.

Les murs de la pièce étaient recouvert de grandes tapisseries décrivant ce qui semblait être l'enfer et dans un fauteuil qui ressemblait plus à un trone barbare se tenait un homme. Il se dressa lentement, ses yeux rouges fixés dans les miens. Derrière moi, je pouvais presque voir Malfoy s'agenouiller et baisser la tête avec respect et crainte. Alors que l'homme s'approchait, j'essayais de retrouver le visage du garçon que j'avais connu, ce garçon auquel j'avais tout raconté comme dans une autre vie. Je pouvais voir la ressemblance, mais les differences était aussi tellement nombreuses. Pourtant les deux partageaient les mêmes souvenirs, souvenirs que Tom avait partagé avec moi.

Il était si proche de moi maintenant, je pouvais sentir ce parfum qui émanait de lui, c'était le même que lorsque j'avais vu Tom émerger du livre pour la première fois. Le temps d'une respiration mes yeux se fermèrent et je pris une profonde inspiration pour retenir plus lontemps son odeur. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la baguette de Tom était sous le menton de Malfoy qui se relevait avec précaution.

"Sors, Malfoy et laisse moi avec elle." Ce n'était pas la voix de Tom, on aurais dit un hissement de serpent, mais c'est alors qu'il se tourna vers moi.

"Qui est-tu, toi qui ne crains pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et pourquoi ai-je sentit ta presence avant même de t'avoir vue ?"

"Je suis celle qui sait pourquoi Tom Elvis Jedusor est devenu Voldemort, je suis celle que tu as possedée par le moyen d'un journal. Journal qui avait été glissé dans mes affaires par Malfoy qui viens de sortir. Nous avons vécus presque un an ensembles, Tom. Seulement, tu n'étais qu'un souvenir de toi-même et pourtant je nous croyaient amis. Tu m'a appris tant de choses, tu m'a ouvert les yeux. Mais c'est alors que Harry a trouvé le journal, quand tu as compris qui il était, tu ne voulais plus de moi. Je savais que tu avais une mauvaise emprise sur moi, tu me volais ma vie, mon cœur, mon ame… Petit à petit, avec une patience bien de Serpentard."

"Ainsi, tu crois me connaître ?" Je compris alors que si je ne voulais pas qu'il me montre en quoi il était different aujourd'hui, alors je devais prendre une autre direction.

"Non, je connais Tom tel qu'il était lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Le journal a été détruit par Harry, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de te sentir au fond de mon cœur, dans un endroit sombre où personne ne va. Il y a bientôt deux mois, maintenant que je ne peux plus ignorer ta présence. Celle de Tom, là tout au fond de Voldemort…" Et pour appuyer mes paroles, j'approcha une main tremblante de son cœur. Mais, elle n'atteindit jamais son but. Il se recula presque violament.

"Non, ne me touche pas fille." Il se tourna vers le feu et avec un tisonnier, bougea quelques bûches, pensif. "Dis moi ton nom."

"Genièvre, mais l'on m'appelle Ginny. Je suis la fille de Arthur et Molly Weasley." Il ne se retourna pas et continua de jouer avec les braises.

"Pourquoi est-tu venue ?"

"Je voulais te voir, te parler et si tu me laisse le faire, t'aimer." En disant ces paroles, je pris conscience de ma faiblesse envers lui. Ma vie était entre ses mains, non seulement parce qu'il était le mage noir le plus puissant de cette époque, mais aussi parce que je l'aimais. Pas seulement Tom, mais Voldemort aussi. Voldemort parce que il était ce que Tom était désormais.

"Qui crois tu être pour prétendre aimer Lord Voldemort, Genièvre ! Tu n'est qu'une gamine et moi, je suis le sorcier le plus puissant de ma génération et de bien d'autres encore au-dessus de moi. Tu prettent connaître Tom, mais Tom n'est plus. Il n'est qu'un souvenir et ce souvenir a été effacé à jamais lors de la destruction du journal." Il se retourna et un instant je crûs lire de la peine sur son visage.

"Non, c'est faux et tu le sais bien. Sinon comment explique tu le lien, comment explique tu tes pensées qui envahissent mon esprit lorque tu est triste." Ses machoires se contractèrent et je compris clairement que j'étais en terrain instable.

"La tristesse est pour les faibles, tout comme les regrets. Sors d'ici avant que je ne te tue de mes propres mains…" Son pouvoir montait, ce désir destructeur si famillier car il venait de Tom.

"Alors tu est faible, Voldemort. Plus faible encore que Tom…" Ma phrase s'arrêta là, car il avait franchit la barrière physique et ses mains étaient autour de mon cou. Mais il ne serra pas, sa respiration était forte, difficile. Il me regarda dans les yeux et ce sont les yeux de Tom que je vis, ses genoux lachèrent et ses bras m'entourèrent la taille avec la tendresse d'un enfant et la force d'un adulte. Il se tenait à moi comme si il ne voulait pas que je parte, jamais plus. Sa tête vint se reposer sur mon bas ventre et dans le calme de la pièce de légers sanglots émergèrent de sa gorge. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentit femme. Une vraie femme…

Mes doigts allèrent instinctivement à ses cheveux, noirs et courts. Avec des geste lents, doux et tendres, je soignais ses blessures d'enfant. Puis passant aux épaules, ses blessures d'adolescent. Quand je l'ai sentit prêt, je me suis mise à mon tour à genoux, tout contre lui et commençant par le cou, je suis remontée doucement. J'ai déposé centimêtre après centimêtre des baisers doux d'abord, puis alors à mesure que j'approchais de sa bouche et que je sentait comme une vague monter en moi, mes lêvres se firent plus passionnées.

Je dûs m'arrêter avant ses lèvres, il était resté passif jusqu'alors et un doute s'insinuait dans mon esprit, mais il n'eu pas le temps de se former. Il prit alors possession de mes lèvres, les clamant siennes et je me sentit forte. Fortifiée par cette amour timide mais qui était possible. Peut-être pas, en fait…

Il lui fallu tout son énérgie mais il y arriva. Voldemort gagna et me repoussa, une fois à terre, je compris que Tom n'aurait peut-être jamais droit à la rédemption que j'avais prévue pour lui. Les yeux a nouveau rouges, le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans toute sa puissance se dressait devant moi. Je n'avais pas peur, si mon heure était venue cela ne servait à rien de paniquer, il fallait trouver les bons mots. Cependant, c'est dans des moments comme cela, que l'on ne sait pas quoi dire. Quels mots sont ceux qui sauvent ? Quelles paroles vallent une vie ? Mon esprit tournait à toute vitesse et pour me donner encore un peu de temps, je me mis lentement debout. C'est mieux de mourir debout.

Faire allégeance pour rester auprès de lui ? Faire allégeance pour rester en vie ? Faire allégeance pour le sauver ? Il fallait que j'essaye. Je me remis donc à genoux.

"Monseigneur, je vous demande pardon et vous offre ma vie en échange. J'ai outrepassé bien des limites aujourd'hui, mais je vous demande de me garder auprès de vous. Je veux vous servir en contre-payement des griefs que j'ai causé." Il ne pouvait pas refuser cela, le pouvait-il ? Il se rapprocha.

"A mon service ? Je n'ai que faire d'une gamine comme toi. Tu n'est rien pour Lord Voldemort, Genièvre. Hors de ma vue et ne m'approche plus jamais, est-ce compris ?" C'était Tom, il me laissait une chance de partir, de sauver ma vie.

"Au revoir Tom, je te garderai dans mon cœur. Adieu, Mylord." Avec un semblant de réverence, je quittai la pièce.

Deux ans plutard, Lord Voldemort était enfin détruit par Harry Potter. Et alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaissait rongé par le sort final, Tom apparu le temps de murmurer : _Adieu Genièvre, garde moi… ton coeur…m'a sauvé…mon amour._

Tom quitta ce monde avec des paroles d'amour sur les lèvres, mais personne ne le compris. Ils ne voyaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se consumant de l'interieur et murmurant des mots étranges pour un être aussi noir que lui. Seul Dumbeldore aurait put comprendre, mais il nous avait quittés…

THE END…

N/A: Pour ce qui est du prénom de Ginny, je sais que dans la version anglaise c'est Virgina, mais je n'aime vraiment pas, alors... Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, cela aide vraiment!


End file.
